Blurred
by jokergirl2001
Summary: What would you do if you wake up in a TV show in the body of a Main Character? Purposely make jokes and pretend everything's okay even if you're not sure things are real. SI!Betty.
1. Chapter 1

_I ponder of something terrifying_  
 _'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_  
 _I find over the course of our human existence_  
 _One thing consists of consistence_  
 _And it's that we're all battling fear_  
 _Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_  
 _Oh my,_  
 _Too deep_  
 _Please stop thinking_  
 _I liked it better when my car had sound_

 _(Twenty One Pilots, Car Radio)_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They say there are two types of people in this world.

The ones who believe in what others consider fantasy, stuff like mermaids or perhaps even fairies. Maybe even in stuff such as the existence of other universes. They believe despite, or perhaps even because, of the constant evidence against their beliefs. They refuse to follow the "I believe in what I see" way of life.

Sometimes, believing makes people happy.

Then there's the ones who _don't_ believe. The ones planted firmly to reality. They don't believe, they know. They know that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west because Earth spins toward the east. They know, because they did their research and found proof. Proof which leads to them knowing. They refuse to follow the "Not everything needs an explanation" way of life.

Sometimes, knowing makes people sad.

To recap, we have the believers and the non-believers.

At least that's what they say.

In reality, life's never that black and white, is it? There's different shades of them. Sometimes, they mix. Like that, the color grey is born. The blurred vision that the ones who don't know have. They don't know what's real and they don't know what's fake.

Lucy, since they day she could ask herself questions that made her think, considered herself grey.

She saw, but she was constantly lost between knowing if something was real or not. Whether it be about mythical creatures such as dragons or something more concrete like friendships and feelings. If she was being completely honest, dragons felt more real to her than friendships, even though she had actually experienced the latter.

Some people could just pass off as very realistic plastic in her opinion.

Though, back to the topic at hand. She considered herself grey. A person who just doesn't know.

Even as she stared directly into green eyes that definitely didn't belong to her, she had no thoughts on whether or not what she was experiencing was fake or real. She simply wasn't the type to place a label on something that quickly. Various instant of broken friendships, feelings and thoughts she labeled as 'real' had made the teenager learn her lessons throughout her Middle School and High School days.

Instead of doing anything drastic, she lifted what she was sure wasn't her hand and twirled a piece of blonde hair between two fingers. She watched her own movement through the vanity's mirror before being drawn back to what wasn't her green eyes.

She could safely say that she wasn't in her own body.

Because the body she was used to wasn't as tall as this one. She was a brunette. With freckles that people used to tease her about before they became a trend. Her teeth weren't nearly as perfect as whoever's body she was inhabiting at the moment.

She was in a mystery girl's body.

Though, none of this concerned Lucy.

There was only one thing that always concerned the girl.

"Is this real or not?"

She knew she wasn't dreaming, because she had fallen off the bed when she woke up. And it hurt.

She didn't do drugs or went to any party where she could have gotten drugged.

She may be quirky, but she wasn't quite as crazy as Alice from Wonderland yet.

"This is-"

A phone rang.

Lucy blinked at the phone, wondering if she should pick it up or not.

"Kevin," she read the name of the caller as she grabbed the phone.

Perhaps Kevin was the mystery girl's boyfriend?

Making a split-second decision, Lucy picked up the phone that wasn't hers.

"Hey, what's up?" she casually greeted, not once thinking about whether or not she was acting out of character for the mystery girl.

Because really, no one was going to suspect that she wasn't the mystery girl. She _sounded_ like the mystery girl, so she had to be the mystery girl. And no one could prove otherwise, could they? And she was't going to say otherwise.

"You, my best friend, are finally free from that internship you spent the whole summer on! Now that there's one more week left before school, what's your plan?"

 _'Oh. So Kevin's not mystery girl's boyfriend. And mystery girl's name is...Betty? Why does this all sound familiar?'_

Lucy sighed, deciding that it will come to her when it does.

"What's with the longing sigh? Thinking about a certain ginger?"

"Not really," Lucy denied while rummaging through Betty's drawer. "As for your question, I'm thinking of a wardrobe change. Maybe more darker colors?"

Lucy liked pink, but not to the extent Betty seemed to.

"Ohh, trying to get rid of your good-girl-next-door image?"

So, Betty was a good girl.

Good thing Lucy didn't really even entertain the thought of acting like this Betty person. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a bad girl or anything. But she wasn't a good girl either. Rather, she didn't like the labels. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught, to borrow a certain lyric from a song. And likewise, bad girls could have some god girl traits too.

Lucy was grey. She was both and neither at the same time.

 _'Looks like Betty kept a diary,'_ Lucy smiled and opened the thing and skipping towards the last entry.

Technically she was Betty at the moment, so she wasn't invading anyone's privacy.

"Do you blame me?"

"Not really, considering everything that's happened, I don't think anyone will."

Another puzzle.

"What do you plan on doing?" Lucy decided to ask as she skimmed over the last entry that basically consisted of Betty writing about a boy who was busy working for his father.

His name was-

"Well, I already filled my summer hookups quota, and now that my best friend is free I think I want to visit you. Maybe even grill you over still not having confessed to Archie about your feelings."

"...oh."

Archie Andrews.

Blinking, Lucy skipped back to the front of the diary to look at the owner's name.

Elizabeth Cooper.

"Yes, I know you're dreading it..."

Lucy blanked out what Kevin was saying.

Was this real or not?

Lucy was real. Betty was not real.

Lucy was not real. Betty was real.

 _'Is this really happening?'_

She closed the diary and placed it back in the drawer, inwardly scoffing at Betty for thinking she actually had privacy when Alice would just snoop into it whenever.

"But I think he likes you!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Lucy hung up.

She spent the next hour trashing Betty's room to see if there was anything that could tell her what was going on. That could tell her if everything was real or not.

When she didn't find anything, that's when she panicked.


	2. Are you real?

_I got so much to do and not enough time_  
 _Not enough time, oh I got_  
 _So much to lose, I'm losing my mind_  
 _I'm losing my mind, oh my mind_  
 _Nothing to lose, nothing to lose_

 _(Charlie Puth, Losing My Mind)_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The thing about panic is, it makes people do irrational things. Things they would never do while they were in their right state of mind. Though people tend to blame others for mistakes made while panicked, they never acknowledged that under panic they would have done some irrational things as well.

That's the beauty of humans. Their various depths of hypocrisy and contradictions.

So, Lucy looked around Betty's trashed room.

 _'The room needed a makeover anyway,'_ she tried cracking a joke to herself, despite the panicked tears streaming down her face.

She didn't want to be Betty Cooper. She didn't want to play an amateur sleuth that was way in over her head. Even if she wanted to be Betty, she knew she didn't belong in the world of Riverdale. She was Lucy Forbes, free spirit living in L.A and pouring her time in things that interested her.

Betty Cooper _wasn't_ a free spirit. Betty Cooper was forced to be the perfect daughter.

"I can't do this," Lucy started muttering to herself as she slipped on a pair of Betty's skinny jeans. "I don't know if this is real or not."

Her phone was ringing, but she rejected the call and shoved the phone in the back pocket of Betty's jeans. Blindly reaching out towards the mess of clothes on the floor, she grabbed a pastel blue sweater and tugged it on.

Betty's parents weren't home, she knew. Otherwise they would have come up to check the noises she was making when she trashed Betty's room. To anyone else in her situation, it may have relieved them.

However, it only served to panic Lucy more.

She hated being alone with her thoughts.

When she was alone, everything blurred. It became impossible to tell whether something was real or not.

Like anyone else, Lucy made irrational decisions when panicked.

Her irrational decision? She stepped out of the safety of Betty room and into the danger of Riverdale, without any idea where to go or how to navigate her way around the mysterious town.

 _'Not real.'_

 _'Real.'_

 _'Not real.'_

Her mind was playing an instant loop of that thought, for you see, Lucy Forbes sometimes had trouble distinguishing reality and fantasy. She knew that immortality was a fantasy and she knew that death was a reality.

Riverdale however? It was a whole new box for her. A box she couldn't label until she calmed down.

So, she walked.

Even as rain pelted down on her, soaking her from head to toe, she didn't stop walking.

Not until she stood across Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. A diner any fan of the Riverdale series would recognize on sight and would probably do anything to visit to order a milkshake at.

It wasn't because of the diner that she stopped.

In fact, she was going to just keep walking.

Why did she stop walking?

Because she caught a glance of Cole Sprouse, or rather Jughead Jones. A "character" from a show she enjoyed watching. But he couldn't be a character if she was staring at him, could he?

She stared at him with green eyes that didn't belong to her. She watched as he typed away on his laptop, unaware of her staring.

Was he real?

Was he fake?

She had to know.

Not bothering to do anything about her appearance, because honestly she was soaking wet already, she stumbled into the diner with less grace than what she would have preferred.

"Betty, are you okay?" Pop asked, concerned.

Lucy didn't bother reassuring the man, because that would have been an obvious lie. She obviously wasn't okay.

Instead, she turned to the secluded booth Jughead was sitting at.

She walked towards him.

"A-are you real?"

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Jughead sarcastically said, pausing in his writing to look at her.

His eyes widened at her appearance and he stood up, ignoring the laptop to face her.

"Be serious," Lucy pleaded.

"Betty, are you okay?"

"Are you real or n-not?

Lucy could feel herself shaking from the cold, but she didn't break eye-contact with Jughead.

"I'm real," Jughead firmly said.

"I..." Lucy trailed off as Jughead wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

His hand had accidentally brushed against her neck, causing her to shiver at the warmth.

She believed him.

After all, a figment of imagination couldn't be so warm, could they?

"Are you okay Betty?" Jughead carefully asked.

"I'm going to be," Lucy assured, despite how weak her voice sounded. "I'm going to pull through."

"Is this about P-"

Her phone rang, cutting Jughead off much to her relief. She knew he was going to end that question with Poppy's name. And she knew she would probably sound indifferent when she'd have answered.

"Sorry, I got to take this."

Jughead motioned for her to go ahead, but didn't move after that. He just watched her.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth Cooper, what happened to your room?!"

Lucy grimaced, "I'll clean it up when I get back."

Without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

Looks like she'd have to play Betty, for now. Lucy knew she wasn't Betty. Lucy was Lucy. Betty was Betty. But for now, Lucy had to play Betty. Because the things that were happening were real. No, she wasn't going to be able to pull off Betty. She was going to play her version of Betty.

"Your mom?"

"Jughead Jones," Lucy almost chuckled at how the name rolled off her tongue, "Thank you."

"Glad to have helped?"

"I'll treat you a milkshake the next time I see you."

Jughead gave her a slight smile, "If I get a free milkshake every time I answer a weird question from you, I'd be a happy boy."

Lucy hugged him.

 _'He feels real.'_

She ignored the surprised noise he made and let him go. "Also a free hug. I'll see you around, Jones."

With that, she turned around and walked away.


End file.
